Justo Aquel Callejón
by jazzybeatrice
Summary: Sabían que no estaban en peligro, que el villano había sido detenido pero aun él se veía mal y tenia que hacer algo para ayudarle


**Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen espero que les agrade.**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

Después del festival deportivo de la UA donde Bakugou había salido ganador, y despues de que Todoroki había ido a resolver todos sus sentimientos con su madre, se había encontrado a el mismo mirando el cielo estrellado en plena madrugada, tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se había dado cuenta que se había pasado la noche en vela pensando y pensando, sí después de eso tuvo una revelación y esa era que estaba teniendo sentimientos románticos hacia el joven de ojos jade y que por ningún motivo quería deshacerse de esos sentimientos.

En los siguientes días se había puesto en marcha una practica en la ciudad pero entonces llego un villano de la nada.

Ambos habían salido bien librados de aquel ataque sorpresa del villano que no lograron identificar, pero que había logrado esparcir por diferentes sitios de la ciudad a toda la clase A, se habían escuchado explosiones y gritos, estaban seguros que ese era Bakugou Katsuki que no se podía quedar quieto y analizar la situación en la que estaban.

Izuku dejo salir el aire en forma de bufido al siquiera imaginar a su compañero de la infancia en tal descontrol, Shouto no podía ignorar que también le provocaba cierta molestia y algo en el joven "Kacchan" hacia que cada vez le hallara mas parecido con su padre Endeavor y su obsesión con el poder le daban nauseas.

Izuku se fijo en que el joven mitad y mitad tenia mala cara por lo que tomo su mano y lo llevo casi arrastrando por las calles de lo que parecía ser un distrito comercial y encontró entre las calles de este un callejón lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar los dos y aun así que sobrara espacio por si Todoroki quisiera espacio.

Decir que esto le causo una gran sorpresa a Shouto era quedarse cortos, él no entendía por que Midoriya lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar pero cualquier plan que tuviera Izuku nunca era mala y de hecho siempre solían funcionar a la perfección, así que solo se hizo hacer sin poner objeción alguna hasta que llegaron al callejón y Midoriya asomo su cabeza fuera para cerciorarse que nadie viniera y que estaban completamente solos.

Se volvió hacia Todoroki y le sonrió tan amable como siempre lo había hecho después de los juegos. -Este lugar debería de estar bien para ti, ¿cierto Todoroki-kun?, digo no es que en la calle estuviera mal pero imagino que quisieras mas privacidad al momento de hacer lo y... buenooo.. por supuesto esto quedara solo entre nosotros dos, ¡yo jamas diría algo que te dañara!, de hecho tal vez con esto podamos ser mas cercanos y puedas se mas abierto conmigo,..., ¡claro tampoco es como si esto fuera del todo especial para ti, o tal vez si, peeeeero a lo que quiero llegar es que no te tienes que contener conmigo cerca o que puedes confiar conmigo como apoyo en lo que necesites!- Midoriya había hablado tan rápido que creyó que Todoroki no había podido siquiera entender un poco de lo que hablaba o quiso dar a entender.

-¿Entonces esperas que no me contenga ni un poco?, no sabia que a nuestro querido Midoriya le gustaba tanto este tipo de cosas que no se pudiera aguantar ni un instante- Shouto lo decía con una sonrisa triunfal y placentera que a los ojos de Izuku se veía jodidamente sexy.

Shouto no sabia de donde salia esa personalidad, pero se lo atribuyo a lo que ahora sentia en su interior, aquella sensacion que su madre le habia descrito dias atras ¿Era la misma que sentia ahora? Quiso creer en su madre una vez más asi que solo se dejo llevar.

Tomando a Izuku de la barbilla hasta juntar sus rostros, estando tan cerca que parecía que sus respiraciones eran una misma, Izuku por su parte tenia una sensación chistosa que había estado molestando le desde hacia un para de días, pidió consejo con su madre y con su mentor y héroe numero uno, ambos habían concordado en que ese sentimiento era amor y no cualquiera sino uno real y duradero, pero no querían que saliera lastimado así que ambos le dieron consejos completamente contrarios, así que el de cabellos alborotados no sabia bien que hacer y deicidio que lo que le había dicho su mentor era lo correcto y simplemente se abalanzo hacia enfrente, besando apasionadamente a Todoroki, que sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondía como si lo llevaran haciendo tiempo aunque fuese su primera vez.

Aquel callejón se lleno de caricias entre ambos y besos tan fogosos por haber encontrado la respuesta que ambos se hacían, ambos sabían que eran correspondidos, y eso los hacia olvidarse por completo de donde estaban, solo se preocupaban por el otro, y de vez en cuando Shouto volteaba a ver la entrada del lugar para cerciorarse que nada ni nadie pasara por aquel lugar.

Shouto exploraba el cuerpo de Izuku desde las piernas hasta las mejillas, no perdía la oportunidad de pasar sus manos sobre cualquier rincón del cuerpo de su compañero, cuando se separaron sus miradas se conectaron y Todoroki dijo algo que jamas podía en la vida decirle a nadie mas.

Izuku estaba emocionado y se sentía tan afortunado -Yo también te amo Souto- el joven mitad y mitad no sabia que podía poner esa expresión así que siguió besando a Izuku, hasta que escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de sus compañeros buscando los.

Se miraron una ultima vez y sonrieron de forma tan gentil que casi se podía decir que ellos eran los únicos en el universo, Shouto hizo un ultimo movimiento antes de salir del callejón y puso a Midoriya con la espalda a la pared y tocó esos firmes glúteos que eran su tentación desde que empezó a besarle, y como recompensa recibió un lindo gemido de Izuku.

EXTRA:

En el autobús de regreso a la UA Midoriya se acerco a Todoroki -To..To...Shouto-kun... ¿como te sientes?, lo bu-bueno fue que se te quito la cara pálida- Todoroki no lo entendía así que se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y ahora las palabras de Izuku tenían sentido, Él jamas le había dado permiso de hacer lo que quisiera simplemente estaba preocupado de si Todoroki vomitaba y le diera pena ser encontrado por los mas.

Se sentía la peor basura, pero al menos eso no le molestaba a Midoriya que le correspondió e incluso se había ido a tener un encuentro y su primer beso en un callejón, así que solo atino a mirarlo y decir -Si, todo gracias a ti Izuku, así que para la siguiente vez que me sienta mal espero contar con tu total ayuda y apoyo- El nombrado se sonrojo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente dando a entender que estaría ahí.

Ambos se amaban y lo demostraban a su manera...pero ese sera tema de otro día.


End file.
